1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device to block and divert lateral water spray generated from vehicle tires moving over a wet surface wherein water drops strike against the underside of the vehicle and are sprayed laterally outward.
2. Prior Art
When vehicle tires move across a wet surface, droplets of water will adhere to the tires and are thrown upward from the road. While these water droplets move in various directions, it has been found that a great amount of water is thrown upward against the underside of a vehicle. In the case of large trucks and tractor trailers with multiple large wheels, a large amount of water spray is thrown against the underside of the truck which then produces a spray of water in all directions. Particularly in cases of vehicles moving at fast highway speeds, water is thrown laterally outward from the underside of the vehicle and past the lateral sides of the vehicle. This laterally moving water spray is a problem to vehicles behind, to the side of, and approaching the truck or tractor trailer. Additionally, in winter conditions, salt water spray thrown laterally is damaging to vegetation.
While mudflaps are utilized (and are often required) to block the rearwardly moving water spray, the laterally moving water spray remains a problem.
This laterally moving water spray has been identified as a problem. As an example, Moore et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,943) discloses a bracket secured to the side of a truck bed and the hub of a wheel in order to create side mudflaps.
Alternate solutions have also been proposed. For example, Stropkay (U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,444) controls the lateral discharge of water spray from truck tires with a hollow body device having channels that direct air flow in order to create an air screen that discourages laterally moving water. Schmidt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,831) provides an exhaust suction device.
There remains a need for a simple device that may be attached to the body of a vehicle in order to block the lateral water spray generated from vehicle tires moving over a wet surface and divert it toward the center of the vehicle and downwardly away from the underside of the vehicle toward the ground.
There is also a need for a device to block and divert lateral water spray that may be simply and quickly attached to and detached from existing vehicles.
There is also a need for a device to block and divert lateral water spray which may be used and operated in conjunction with existing mudflaps.
There is also a need for a device to block and divert lateral water spray and discharge the water closer to the ground and toward the center of the vehicle.